


The Stoney Toker

by dreammaker_heartbreaker



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreammaker_heartbreaker/pseuds/dreammaker_heartbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene that captures Amy and Jake's relationship. Please review/give kudos/feedback! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stoney Toker

“YES!”

Amy shouted making her co workers in the precinct jump. At 8.13am, it was too early for her enthusiasm.

“I just got a lead on the Stoney Toker! I’ve been chasing this son of a b for months. Just shows that with hard work and determination, no one can hide from Santiago the 5-Oh.”

“Yeah, no one calls you that.” Jake corrected as he walked through the doors.

“Nice of you to join us Peralta, what time do you call this? Noon?”

“Actually I call it 8.15am- because that is the time” he said putting his watch in her face, “And yes, you’ve probably noticed I am a tad late this morning, but I called Holt and he is fully aware of the situation before you go and taddle on me to the captain.”

“Taddle? I don’t taddle-“ Amy protested.

“Because you see, I have a reason for my tardiness this morning” he continued, “Gather round”, he began to engage the other officers around him as no one moved from their position. He entered into his story telling mode and began, “There I was a lowly boy of 8, from a broken home, dreaming of being a police officer. I was like a candle in the wind, never knowing who to cling to when the rain set in-“

“Hey Peralta, how about just the highlights?” Rosa chimed in from her desk.

“Right! Sorry. Highlights...highlights....highlights...Oh yeah, I was walking down 5th avenue this morning and caught this guy with an obscene amount of coke and a handgun down his pants. BOOYA!!” He shouted as he held up a high five to Amy which she left hanging. “Santiago...I said...BOOYA!” and he tried his luck again, but she was just staring at the perp who was now standing in the precinct with his hands in cuffs.

“That’s the...the...Stoney Toker.”

“Who?”

“THE STONEY TOKER!!” she shouted and stormed off into the Captain’s office.

“Is that really your handle?” he turned and asked the criminal who merely shrugged, “What’s she doing now?”

“Taddleing.” Gina explained.

“Son of a-“ and Jake ran into the Captain’s office before Santiago could cause further damage to the Holt’s idea of himself.


End file.
